


You're Welcome

by x_wolfdragons_x



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Break Up, Casual Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Festivals, Friends With Benefits, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, One Night Stand, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_wolfdragons_x/pseuds/x_wolfdragons_x
Summary: A series of stories about Margaery being really nice to Sansa, because Margaery loves her but Sansa doesn't realize.As Sansa comes to term with her sexuality, things get more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

a) Starbucks

“Hey, thanks for putting up with me”

“What do you mean?” Margaery asks and sips from her mocha frappuccino, they’re sat in Margaery’s car overlooking the beach with Starbucks’. It’s become sort of a weekly thing they do on a Friday.

“Well at the start, I wasn’t exactly easy to talk to”

Margaery scoffs, that was an understatement but she understood it. Sansa had her group of friends and she’d been worried that Margaery would steal them from her.

“It’s okay”

“It’s not, you were always so nice to me and I gave you nothing back”

“Hey, you’d have stuck by me if this had been vice versa. Besides, I knew an amazing Sansa was in there somewhere, not just the crabby one. I remember our first conversation you know”

“You do not”

“I do, it was about Taylor Swift”

Sansa laughs, “You remember a conversation that we had, 8 months ago, about Taylor Swift?”

“I do, I had a feeling it would be important one day”

“When Robb died”

“Sansa, don’t”

“No, when Robb died I thought a piece of me had died with him, a piece of my family was gone and that none of us would recover from it. You didn't know me very well when that happened and yet you sacrificed your free time to stay with me and make sure I was okay and I was an idiot then, I kissed you and everything”

“Sansa, honestly it’s no problem. There are worse things that could happen rather than a pretty girl like you kissing me and if it gave you comfort then that’s a bonus” Margaery sighs. 

_You could kiss me again Sansa. That wouldn't be a problem._

“Well thanks anyway, my moods can be difficult to deal with as well and you always manage to cope with them. You even supported me when I dated Joffrey and you had Loras beat him up”

Margaery smiles, “That was for eveyrone’s benefit, not just yours. I guess I’m just good with people, I don’t know what you want me to say” Margaery shrugs.

“Well you’re perfect with me and I love you for it”

_But you don’t, do you Sansa? That’s the problem_


	2. Chapter 2

b) Exams

Exams made Sansa rather unsociable and rather neglecting of her own health. It was down to Margaery to fix that. Margaery was blessed with a photographic memory and as such didn’t have to spend as much time revising as Sansa.

Catelyn smiled when she opened the door to her, “Thank the gods you’re here”

“Sansa’s being as awful as ever I assume?”

“Yes, she won’t leave the room. She won’t eat properly unless it’s snack food or a red bull. I’m sure you can help” Catelyn moves aside.

“The tough love approach might work here I think, I’m surprised Arya hasn’t tried that already”

Catelyn rolls her yes, “Like Sansa would ever listen to her sister, or any of us”

“And you think she’ll listen to me?”

“Most people do”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do”

Margaery tries to open Sansa’s door but finds it locked, “Sansa, you’ve got ten seconds to open this door”

“Or what?” Sansa barks back.

“Did you just give me attitude? You did not just give me attitude”

Sansa groans and unlocks the door, “Alright sorry”

“I should think so” Margaery sits on Sansa’s bed, “Now then, I have been respectful of your decision to not socialize with anyone on school evening’s. I have let you have that as revision but, it’s a Saturday and exams are still a month away. Please speak to me”

Sansa sits against the headboard, book already back in her lap and she doesn’t look up at Margaery, “I cannot fail my exams Marg”

“I know and you won’t. You’re a smart girl Sansa, don’t be so hard on yourself. Your mother says you’re not eating properly”

“Busy”

“You can’t take half an hour out of your schedule to eat with your family? Don’t be ridiculous Sansa. You’re keeping your room clean at-least”

“I’m organized, a cluttered room leads to a cluttered mind”

“Good god, the situation is worse than I thought” Margaery lifts Sansa’s chin, “Are you sleeping?”

“Yeah, mostly”

“Mostly?” Margaery questions, “The bags under your eyes suggest differently. You must feel tired. Look darling, weekends are for relaxing. In the week, you can work yourself silly, but you’ll put aside time to eat with your family and you’ll sleep at a reasonable time. You get up at 6:30 right?”

“Yeah”

“You’ll sleep no later than 11. If I have to stay here, sitting in silence, to make sure that you actually look after yourself then I will”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Will you let me revise for the rest of today at-least?”

“I will not. Actually, I think you could probably do with a nap. I’m saving you from yourself dear, you won’t take anything in if you’re tired. Lay down”

“Yes ma’am” Sansa places her book on the floor and rests her head on the pillow, “You’re staying with me right?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sansa nods, “I sleep better with someone else here” Margaery moves up to lay beside Sansa and wraps her arms around Sansa’s waist, resting her head on Sansa’s chest. “Thank you, I’m sorry I know I’m difficult”

“It’s okay, sometimes we all need somebody to shake us from our moods”

–

“Hey Arya, have you heard anything out of your sister’s room?” Catelyn asks as her youngest daughter throws herself onto the sofa, “Margaery came round a while ago, I thought we might have heard something”

“Nope, not a peep. Sorry”

“Hmm” Catelyn muses, “I’ll just go see what’s going on” Catelyn makes her way upstairs and knocks on Sansa’s door. No answer. No noise coming from inside either. Strange. She tries the handle and finds the door unlocked, she smiles when she sees her daughter and Margaery, fast asleep on her bed.

“They’re totally dating right?” Arya asks from behind her.

“Where did you come from?”

“I’m silent, like an assassin”

Catelyn rolls her eyes, “I don’t know if they’re dating, Sansa hasn’t said. Either way, she’s good for Sansa so I’m not complaining”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates for a week as I'm going on holiday later on today :)  
> Had an idea that I could try and get all the way down to z) on my chapters but we'll see how that goes.


	3. Chapter 3

c) Prosecco

“Hello” Margaery says brightly when Sansa’s opens her bedroom door, “Catelyn let me in, hope that’s okay. I bought you this” Margaery holds up a bottle of prosecco, “for getting through the exams. I know how much you were stressing about it but you did it”

“Thank you” Sansa takes the bottle from her, “That’s really sweet. How did you get this? Last time I checked you were underage”

“Well I may have got Loras to get it for me. He was buying a lot of alcohol for himself anyway, he’s finished High School as of today”

“Oh gods yeah, why aren’t you celebrating with him?”

Margaery shrugs, “He’s my brother, I see him a lot”

“Well come in, drink with me” Sansa smiles and moves aside, “I should have some cups here somewhere” Sansa searches under her desk and pulls out some plastic cups, “Are you any good at popping corks?”

“I’ll give it a try” Margaery takes the bottle back from her and turns the cork slowly.

“I don’t know how you do that, it scares me”

“Got to get to the alcohol somehow” Margaery winks as the cork comes lose in her hand, “See, easy” She hands the bottle back for Sansa to pour.

“Hey, congrats to you too. I’m sure you were stressed, even if you didn’t seem it” Sansa hands her a cup and sits down on the bed, she sips. “That’s nice, tastes expensive. You shouldn’t have”

“Well I get to enjoy it too so don’t worry. Do you wanna watch a film or something?”

“Sure”

They’re midway through the film when Sansa speaks, “You’re an independent person aren’t you Marg?”

“Hmm?” Margaery lifts her head off Sansa’s chest, “I don’t know, I mean I see you an awful lot”

“True”

“Why? What were you thinking? Is X Men not engaging you enough?”

“No, I like the film. I was just thinking, I always need someone to “fix” me and I don’t like that”

“Nobody’s fixing you, because you’re not broken. I worry too much, that’s why I’m with you a lot. You’re probably sick of me”

“No, I could never be sick of you. I just feel bad with you always giving me pick me ups”

“Isn’t that what best friends are for?”

“I don’t do the same for you”

“Darling, your presence is a pick me up. I appreciate you having me around, I adore being here. You’re a bit tipsy sweetie and overthinking, don’t worry okay?” Margaery pecks her cheek. Sansa places her hand on Margaery’s cheek and places a tender kiss on Margaery’s lips. “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know” Sansa answers honestly, “I just wanted to. Is that the alcohol?”

“If you’re asking that question then yes, probably” Margaery smiles, “It’s okay, don’t worry”

“I want to do more”

“More what? Kissing?”

Sansa nods, “We don’t have to, I don’t know why I feel this way. Call it experimenting”

“Alcohol makes you a bit hornier than normal, that’s probably what it is”

_Dangerous territory, you shouldn’t do this. It means a lot more to you than it does to her._

“It’s fine if you don’t want to”

“No, it’s not that. I just worry that you don’t actually want to do this”

“I do, believe me. I know what I want”

\---

“There’s some weird noises coming from Sansa’s room” Bran comments as he walks into the living room.

“Weird noises? What do you mean?” Ned asks.

“I don’t know, it’s muffled. Groaning maybe”

Arya smirks before bursting out laughing, “I knew they were fucking”

“ARYA STARK” Catelyn scorns, “Language. What your sister does in her own time is none of our business”

“Sansa and Margaery are dating?” Bran asks, “Since when?”

“A while probably” Arya answers, “They’ve not actually said but if they’re having sex then they must be”

“We don’t know that’s what they’re doing” Catelyn argues.

Arya shoots her mother a look, “Groaning noises coming from a bedroom? After they’ve been drinking and they’re celebrating? Come on”

\---

“We shouldn’t have done that” Margaery states, “I shouldn’t have done that to you”

“Don’t say that, I wanted you to. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to”

“No, I did. Can things be normal after this?”

“Of course they can, they’re normal now. Come on, let’s finish the film”

“Sansa, did I just take your virginity?”

“Yes”

“That shouldn’t have happened, I shouldn’t have done that. Your virginity is a big thing”

“And I lost it to my best friend, that’s good”

“I don’t think it is Sansa”


	4. Chapter 4

d) Flowers

“Hello” Margaery stands at Sansa’s bedroom door, “I’m sorry. I’m shit, I know it’s been ages. I freaked out a bit after what happened. I shouldn’t have just ignored you” Margaery hands Sansa a bouquet of dark blue roses, “These are rare flowers, they come from Highgarden. I know it looks romantic but I don’t mean it like that, I swear. I just wanted to get you something”

Sansa smiles and takes the bouquet from her and allows her into the bedroom, “Thank you, they’re beautiful. You’ll have to take me to Highgarden at some point. It sounds beautiful”

“It is, I miss it”

“Why did you move here?”

“My parents made me, Winterfell High has a better grades average. They want the best for me”

“I should tell you, my family know what happened between us. My brother heard “groaning” noises from the room”

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry. That must have been really awkward for you”

“It was okay, Arya kept teasing me about it but it was fine. We’re still okay aren’t we?”

“Yeah, course. I don’t get blue roses for someone I’m not fine with. There’s a fete in town, do you want to go with me?”

“Yeah sure, let me just get somewhere to put these flowers. You look nice by the way”

“Oh, thanks”

_She’s just being nice, she doesn’t feel the same way._

She was wearing a white and black floral dress and sunglasses, she looped her arm with Sansa’s as they walked around the fete. Sansa always looked put together, she was a very fashion conscious person.

“You look nice too by the way” Margaery says, “You always do”

“You have to one up me don’t you?” Sansa laughs and sips from her slush puppy, “Thanks for the drink”

“I can’t believe you still drink those, you’re such a child”

“Hey these are lovely”

They sit on a grassy bank, taking in the sun. Margaery rests her head on Sansa’s shoulder.

“I know that we’ve only just got things back to normal but if I don’t say it, it’ll just play on my mind. I feel like I should pay you back, you know for what you did for me”

“Oh, you don’t have to” Margaery glances around the fete, locating some farm animals in a pen. “I had a horse in Highgarden, did I tell you?”

“No, you’ve never mentioned”

“Yeah, I’m a really good rider. My horse is called Lady, she’s beautiful. I went to visit her when I just went home”

“To get me roses?”

“Exactly, can you horse ride?”

“I cannot, you’ll have to teach me when you take me to Highgarden”

“Sure, you can use Loras’ horse, white one called Ghost. Not as pretty as my girl”

Sansa smiles and interlocks her fingers with Margaery’s, “I want to take you to bed”

“If it’s just to pay me back then you really don’t have to”

“It’s not, I’m actually curious. I mean I feel like I’ll be bad at it but I just want to know what it tastes like”

Margaery smiles, “Sansa, do you think you’re gay?”

“I don’t know, I guess I must be. I don’t think I’d be wanting to do this if I wasn’t”

“Are you actually attracted to me?”

“It’s hard not to be darling. I might need some alcohol, I’m a bit nervous”

“Okay, let’s go to my house”


	5. Chapter 5

e) Guide

Margaery guides Sansa through what she wants sexually, in a way that she hopes doesn’t come off as patronising. Sansa makes her orgasm twice, experimenting the first time with her hands on Margaery’s breasts and then her fingers in between Margaery’s legs. The second time it’s all about Sansa’s lips, Sansa bites her neck, nibbles her ears, ravishes Margaery’s area, Sansa finds herself wet too, from the sight of Margaery’s naked body, her squirms, her moans and then Sansa remembers, they’re not alone in the house.

“How thin are your walls?” She asks.

“Hmm? Oh Loras. Don’t worry about that”

“Don’t worry about it, I mean I know a large majority of my household heard me having sex with you the first time, but I’d rather that not be a regular occurrence”

“I’ve walked in on Loras before, in the act so him hearing me is not the worst that could happen”

“No way” Sansa gasps, “Seriously”

“Deadly, trust me, it’s not the kind of thing that I forget”

“Was he fully...”

“Nude? Yes, as was Renly”

“Gods, I hope that never happens with any of my siblings”

“Well thank you for that, it was good, very good”

“I’m glad”

“Do you want a drink?” Margaery stands and puts on her dressing gown, “I might get some alcohol myself”

“Sure, surprise me”

“What’s your experience of alcohol? We always have a lot of spirits here”

“Limited”

“Fun, this will be fun” Margaery smiles, “I shall return”

Sansa is sitting up against Margaery’s headboard, the sheets over her bare legs, when Margaery returns with a bottle of coke under her arm and whiskey, gin and vodka.

“Okay, so I don’t like whiskey, it’s the devil’s nectar, the vodka and gin is okay, I tend to find that coke is the best mixer. I’ll go get us some glasses”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just drink them both at the same time, mix it in my mouth”

“Oo kinky”

“Shut up”

“Did you speak to Loras?”

“No, he knows though, gave me a wink, also I’ve come downstairs in a dressing gown at like 6pm”

“Fair point” Sansa takes a sip of whiskey and a sip of coke, “That’s not bad”

“You’ve got to be joking, the smell Sansa”

“I’ve smelt worse”

Margaery shakes her head, she holds onto the bottle of gin and sips it straight from the bottle, “If you say so”

“What are you bad at?” Sansa asks.

“Excuse me?”

“You seem so naturally gifted at everything, you have so much knowledge, there must be something you’re bad at”

“I’m not any of those things that you said but thank you sweet”

Sansa takes a sip of vodka and coke, “See no” Sansa shakes her head, “No no no, ew burning”

“That burns you, not the whiskey?”

“Yes”

“Wow, okay”

Margaery looks into Sansa’s eyes, it’s on the tip of her tongue to say it and just not even worry about the consequences.

_I love you._

But she doesn’t, she has more self control than that, her friendship with Sansa means too much to her to destroy it on a whim that Sansa might be alright with it, might feel the same way for her too. But this is only sex for Sansa, nothing more than a friends with benefit situation.

Instead, Margaery says, “You make me really happy you know”

“Thanks” Sansa smiles, “You sap, you make me happy too”

“Sans, it’s been a while since Joffrey. Do you think about dating anyone?”

“Er no, not really, I can’t say I do. Do you? I haven’t known you to date anyone since you moved”

“No, I don’t know anyone gay”

“But there must be someone you fancy”

“Not really” She lies, “I’m not going to approach a girl in school anyway, in case she’s not gay because that would be really embarrassing”

Sansa takes a sip of whiskey, straight and grimaces, “Yeah, okay, I admit that’s bad, that stuff will make you bladdered”

“I believe that is the idea of spirits, darling. Hey, does your family like me?”

“Yeah, of course. It wouldn’t matter if they didn’t”

“It’s just that I’m planning a nice gift for your birthday and I wouldn’t want them to make you give it up”

“Oo what is it?”

“A surprise my darling”

“Will I like it?”

“Well, I hope so, otherwise what’s the point in me getting it for you? I’m sure you will”

 


	6. Chapter 6

f) Birthday

For Sansa’s 18th birthday, Margaery had the perfect gift. She gripped the wheel tighter than she’d ever gripped a wheel before and drove slowly towards Sansa’s house, not wanting to take any chance on scratching the car. Sansa had been taking driving lessons for the last few weeks and Margaery knew it was only a matter of time before she passed. She parked the car outside Sansa’s house.

Catelyn opened the door and gasped, “I thought you were joking when you said you were buying Sansa a car, Margaery, is that a Mercedes?”

“It’s a Mercedes Benz S Class, yes”

“How on earth can you afford that?”

“My family has a lot of money, as a result I have a lot of money and there’s no one better to spend it on than Sansa”

“She’s lucky to have you, she’s not stepping foot in that car until she passes”

“I’ll make her swear on it, SANSA” Margaery calls out as she enters the house.

“In the living room”

All of Sansa’s family are present when Margaery enters the room, “Oh, hello everyone”

“Hi Margaery” Rickon waves.

“Happy Birthday Sansa” Sansa stands to hug her and Margaery perches on the arm chair beside her, “Here’s your card”

“What did you get her?” Arya asks.

“It’s outside”

“Outside?” Sansa queries, “What on earth is it?”

“Let’s go see”

“You guys stay here” Sansa orders.

“But Mum’s seen it” Arya complains.

“Arya for goodness sake, you can see it later” Ned scorns.

Sansa holds Margaery’s hand as they walk outside, the dark blue Mercedes glimmering in the driveway.

“OH MY GOD. MARGAERY YOU DIDN’T” Sansa squeals and throws her arms around her friend, “OH MY GOD” Sansa gasps, “How much did this cost you?”

“Don’t worry about that”

“That’s a fucking Mercedes”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD” Arya gasps from behind them, “Is that a fucking Mercedes?”

“ARYA STARK, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE” Catelyn shouts.

"Sansa swore too" Arya protests.

"No one swear" Catelyn insists.

“Honestly it’s not a big deal Sans, I mainly bought it so I wouldn’t have to drive you places. I could get a break for once” Margaery teases.

“I can never ever repay you for this”

“Hey you got me that tiara and that was beautiful”

“A Tiara?” Catelyn enquires, “You never showed me. Was it expensive?”

“Um, no”

“Wow you’re an awful liar Sansa, how much was it?”

“I’m not telling you that, not when Margaery’s right here. Can we have a lift to Margaery’s? I’m getting ready there and then we’re going out”

“I’ll take you” Jon offers.

“Oh, thanks. Let me just get my clothes together” Sansa rushes back into the house and up the stairs.

Arya smirks at Margaery and loops her arm, “Walk with me, talk with me”

“Alright” Margaery frowns.

Arya leads her into the now clear living room and sits down on the sofa, "So, you're dating my sister right?"

“Er no”

“What? You must be”

Margaery shakes her head, “I assure you we’re not”

“But, you just bought her a fucking Mercedes”

“ARYA DID I JUST HEAR ANOTHER SWEAR?” Catelyn shouts from the kitchen.

Margaery shrugs, “She’s my best friend, plus she bought me this silver and blue diamond tiara, it must have cost her a lot. I’m assuming she sold some of her stuff to get me it”

“But you’re sleeping together?”

“No, we’re not. We have done, three times but we’re not together”

“Are you going to tonight? It’s a special occasion after all”

“Arya I really don’t know you well enough to discuss my sex life with you”

“But why would you sleep together if you weren’t dating?”

“Well, it’s nice. It gets rid of frustration, do I really have to be having this conversation with you?”

“Hey, ready to go?” Sansa asks.

“Oh gods yes”


	7. Chapter 7

g) Robb

Margaery hears Sansa before she sees her, lying on her bed, she hears the car pull up outside her house. Sansa’s loud, she’s drunk and crying. Margaery runs down the stairs and opens the front door to see Jon holding her up.

“She requested to see you” He says, “Sorry”

“It’s fine, Sansa, what’s the matter?”

“It’s a year, since Robb” Jon explains.

“Oh, Sansa I’m so sorry. Come darling” Margaery lifts Sansa’s arms and places them around her neck and supports Sansa’s back.

“Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, thanks Jon” She leads Sansa into the living room and sits her down onto the sofa “Why are you here? You should be with your family”

Sansa sighs, her lip quivering “I wanted to see you”

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Margaery pecks her forehead, “I’m so sorry darling, I can’t imagine how this feels”

“I know it’s been a year and I should be over it”

“No, you never have to be over it”

“I just keep thinking he’ll walk in. Sorry, I’m just being stupid because I’m drunk”

“What have you been drinking?”

“Whiskey”

“That’s disgusting Sansa”

Sansa drapes her arms back around Margaery’s neck and nuzzles her face against Margaery’s, “I love you, you know?”

“Of course, I love you too darling. I think bed for you”

“I miss my brother”

“I know, I know darling. What have you done today?”

Sansa shrugs, “We went to see his grave, tidy it up a bit” Sansa sniffs, “That was it, they don’t want to think about it. Me and Arya looked at his pictures, we drank whiskey we stole from downstairs and then I came here”

“How’s your sister?”

“She’s okay, I asked her if I could come here. I didn’t just come”

“Well that’s good”

“I didn’t ask you if I could come over, gods I’ve just forced myself on you. I’m so sorry”

“Shh, it’s fine. I’m always happy to help you, you’d do the same for me. Bed now okay?”

“Margaery, am I fucking you up?”

“What?”

“We’ve been fucking and stuff, does that affect you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re gay aren’t you?”

“Well yeah” Margaery giggles, “What exactly are you asking?”

“Do you still want to have sex with me?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean not now darling, you’re upset”

“No I wasn’t suggesting now, I don’t know what I’m saying. Please ignore me”

Margaery takes Sansa’s hand and stands up, “Come on”

Sansa strips down to her bra and underwear and lays down on Margaery’s bed, “Where’s Loras today?”

“At Renly’s” Margaery answers whilst undressing, “so I’m glad for your company but I wish it were under happier circumstances” She lays behind Sansa, puts her arms around Sansa’s waist and kisses her shoulder.

“Has anyone ever died in your family Marg?”

“No”

“I’d love to say it’s not as bad as expected but it’s so much worse. I can’t explain”

“You don’t have to, you don’t feel sick or anything do you?”

“No actually, I’m okay I think. I haven’t had a drink in about an hour. How drunk am I?”

“I’ve seen you worse but you’re normally able to stand. Your words are a bit slurred”

“What were you doing this evening?”

“I was just laying here actually”

“You weren’t asleep were you?”

“No, just chilling. Thinking mostly”

“About?”

“Home”

“You miss it?” Margaery nods, “You never talk about your parents, why don’t you?”

Margaery shrugs, “There’s not a lot to talk about, we don’t get along. They don’t support my lifestyle choice”

“As in they’re homophobic?”

“Yeah”

“That must have been awful to live with”

“It was far from pleasant yeah”

You can talk to me you know, I always throw stuff on you and you don’t give me anything back”

Margaery smiles, “I just haven’t needed to, but I’ll bare it in mind. Thank you though”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa helps Margaery out after a visit to Highgarden doesn't end well.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Suicide Attempt.

h) Highgarden

“Thank you for bringing me here” Sansa smiles, “It’s beautiful, I had heard about it but I didn’t expect it to be like this. You must miss it a lot”

“I do, I’m thankful that I can drive. It’s only an hour away”

“Do you want to see your parents whilst you’re here? I can wait in the car”

“No it’s okay, I saw them last time I came. You can meet my grandmother though”

“How rich are you guys?” Sansa exclaims when Margaery pulls up in front of a mansion that looks more like a palace, “Is this all your land?” Sansa points to the large amount of greenery around them.

Margaery nods, “My grandmother was rather a large part of politics, my father uses her contacts for his business, whatever that is. I tend not to pay attention”

“Well this is certainly impressive”

Margaery knocks on the door to be greeted by her cousin, “Elinor”

“Margaery” Elinor hugs her, “This is a nice surprise, so soon after your last visit. Oh you must be Sansa, Elinor Tyrell, Margaery’s cousin”

“Pleasure” Sansa smiles, “This place is remarkable”

“You could say that yeah, come. Olenna is upstairs”

Olenna was seating on the balcony area, a person was bringing her tea. “Extra, for the guests”

“Yes Ma’am”

“You have workers?” Sansa exclaims.

Margaery nods, “Well Grandmother does, my parents don’t. They could but they don’t”

“This is insane”

“Grandmother” Margaery takes Olenna’s hand and kisses it.

“Margaery, I didn’t expect you back here so soon”

“Grandmother this is Sansa Stark, I wanted to show her Highgarden”

“Girlfriend?” Margaery shakes her head, “Shame, pretty young thing aren’t you?”

“Um thank you? You have a lovely home”

“Are you seeing your parents whilst you’re here Margaery?”

“No, I dare say they wouldn’t believe me if I said Sansa wasn’t my girlfriend. I don’t need abuse today”

Olenna points to the two chairs opposite her, “Sit. Margaery, your results have come in now right?”

“Yes, they were good”

“As expected. Do you have a plan now?”

Margaery sighs, “Not really”

Olenna sighs, “Sansa, I bet you have a plan for your future”

“Er yes, I’m going to take journalism”

“Journalism, you see that’s a career Margaery. I imagine you’ve heard that she wants to do art”

“Margaery’s a very good artist”

“I’m sure she is but it’s not a career, you just haven’t thought it through have you dear?”

“I thought I could use some of dad’s contacts, I figure they owe me a bit”

“Owe you? Sweet child they do not owe you, they bought you a house because you asked them to”

“Actually they asked me”

“Because of your actions” Olenna sighs, “Your brother had to give up his home, his boyfriend”

“They’re still together” Margaery protests.

“But they’re hardy near, all because you decided you didn’t want to live anymore”

“What?” Sansa exclaims.

“She doesn’t even know” Olenna shakes her head, “Dear girl, I will always try to take your side, your parents being homophobic to you is not acceptable but you almost dying was far from the correct response. They bought you a house, they give you a lot of money, you have a distant relationship with them. It does not mean that you can use them whenever you feel like it for your own gain”

“Yes grandmother”

The walk back to the car is silent, Margaery grips the wheel and reclines her chair slightly.

“Do you mind if we just take a minute?” She asks. Margaery’s angry, angrier than Sansa’s ever seen. She can see it in her face, her eyes are like fire, she squeezes the wheel tightly and her knuckles go red.

“Of course” Sansa agrees, far too scared to object even if she wanted to.

“I’m sorry you found out like that”

“It’s okay”

“When I woke up, my parents asked me what I needed and I said not to live with them, so they picked Winterfell because it had good grades so technically I didn’t lie”

“Um, what did you do?”

“Took an overdose, or tried to. I failed obviously and I’m very happy about that. I was just very sick for a while”

“I can’t believe you felt like you had to do that, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry”

“Thanks, I’m okay now. We can go”

For the first time in a while, Sansa holds Margaery that night and not vice versa.

“My cousin Elinor, who you met today, when I realized I was gay, we used to practice kissing and she was really my only friend. When I got to 16 they stopped me seeing her, I don’t know if they knew that’s what we were doing or if it was just because apparently I was at an age where I wasn’t as dependent on friends. At that stage, they’d stopped calling me and Loras by our names, just using the terms “faggot” or “dyke”. I just couldn’t take it”

“That sounds awful, I’m so sorry”

“I tried to stay away from them as much as possible in my room, but they would drag me, literally, downstairs to eat with them. Apparently I’d already disrespected them enough with my lifestyle choice, I was not going to disrespect them in their own home by not eating with them”

“What happens when you go home?”

“Not a lot, they ask me if I have a girlfriend yet, if I say no then we have a relatively nice day. They’ve used my name since I almost died. That’s why I don’t want you to meet them, you’re pretty and we’re close obviously. They’ll think we’re dating”

_I wish we were_

Sansa nods, “I understand. I’m not sure I want to meet them after hearing this. You can always talk to me you know, I feel like you don’t but I’m always here”

“Thanks Sansa”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been away on holiday and then I was working on another fic and then had a couple of mental breakdowns.

I) One Night Stand

It’s early on Saturday morning when Sansa arrives at Margaery’s house, she throws a stone up to Margaery’s window to get the girl’s attention, her phone had died last night and she hadn’t been able to charge it at Daenerys’, not that she remembers much of their encounter. She shakes her head, _embarrassing._

Margaery opens her window and leans out, “Sansa, have you heard of a phone?” She asks, blinking rapidly, eyes trying to adjust to the early sunlight.

“It’s flat, can I come in?”

Margaery nods, “Bare with me a second”

Sansa walks to the front door, waits a minute or so before Margaery opens the door in her dressing gown, “Thank you”

“Be quiet though” Margaery says with a smile as they hurry upstairs, “What’s the matter?”

Sansa groans and sits on Margaery’s bed, “I went out clubbing with Arya last night, using a fake ID for Arya”

“Oh right, I’m surprised that worked”

“Me too honestly”

“Are you hungover?”

Sansa shakes her head, “No, not yet anyway. I mean I hope I’m not still drunk because I just drove here”

“I hope not”

“I had a one night stand. The whole thing was just awful like I don’t remember it really, I woke up naked in her bed”

“Her?” Margaery questions, “I thought you weren’t into that”

“We’ve been sleeping together haven’t we?”

“I thought that was you experimenting”

“This was too, I think. She made a pass at me”

“Right”

“Anyway, she woke me up because Arya was being sick in her kitchen sink and she wanted us out”

“Arya was there?”

Sansa nods, “Mhmm, slept downstairs on the sofa. Ergh I’m so embarrassed by the whole thing, I haven’t been home yet. Daenerys drove us to the house and I picked up my keys and came here. You always make me feel better and I just, I needed you” Sansa admits.

“It’s okay” Margaery smiles, “A one night stand is nothing to be embarrassed about, it gets rid of urges”

“But I didn’t need to do it, not with our arrangement”

“It’s nice to vary things up though, I mean I’m guessing. I’ve never had two sexual partners on the go at the same time. Sansa” Margaery takes her hands, “Not to put pressure on you, but do you think you need to think about your sexuality?”

Sansa sighs, “Well how did you know?”

“I just did, I looked at men and I wasn’t attracted to them. Did a man make a pass at you yesterday? I find it hard to believe you went to a nightclub looking like that and only had one person look at you”

Sansa blushes, “I don’t know, I only saw Daenerys. She was so beautiful”

_Sansa, I wish you knew how much this was killing me_

“My parents have to know too, because they had to know that we weren’t coming back yesterday. I’m not sure I can handle a conversation like that, I don’t know what they know about my arrangement with you and I don’t need to have a conversation with them about my sex life”

“Do you think you’ll have one? You’re 18 years old, it’s hardly unusual for you to be having sex”

“It’s unusual for me to be having sex with girls when I’m not out” Sansa says bluntly, “Isn’t it?”

Margaery shrugs, “Maybe, it’s hard to know what to say here Sansa. I don’t have supporting parents, yours will be supporting whatever your sexuality is”

“Does Loras question what’s happening between us? We mostly do it here, he must hear that”

Margaery nods, “He asked me if we were dating, I said no. That was it really, we’re siblings, we don’t discuss what we do in the bedroom. I’ve never needed to have the conversation with him, he has Renly and he has done for a while. He leaves me alone in that regard”

“You’re close though, right?”

“Of course” Margaery smiles, “My parents made him come down here to live with me but I would have asked him anyway, I love my brother. He’s a very cool person to hang around with”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“Why didn’t you talk to him before you tried to take your own life?” Margaery drops Sansa’s hands, “I’ve upset you, I’m sorry ignore me”

“No, it’s fine. He was experiencing the same problem, I didn’t want to seem weak in his eyes. I was selfish, I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with him, once I was you know” Margaery sighs.

“Have you spoken to him about it? Margaery, if I’m upsetting you, you can tell me to fuck off”

“Yes, he wanted an explanation. He was angry at first, didn’t understand why he wasn’t enough to keep me alive” Margaery’s eyes fill with tears, “I didn’t have an answer for him, just that I wasn’t thinking, that I was stupid. Just that I would promise him that if I ever felt like that again, that I’d talk to him. We spoke about whether I needed to speak to someone”

“And you don’t?”

Margaery shakes her head, “No, it doesn’t affect me anymore Sansa. I’m not having that issue. Anyway, this conversation isn’t helping you, is it?”

“I just want to understand. I can’t imagine being in a position that I wouldn’t want to live anymore”

Margaery smiles slightly, “It’s far from pleasant darling”

“My problems seem insignificant compared to that, you barely even speak to your parents and I’m worrying about whether they’ll talk to me about who I spent the night with”

“Maybe it’ll help you, give you perspective. My parents won’t come to my wedding, when I get a girlfriend that’ll be the end of my contact with them”

Sansa draws her into a hug, “I’m so sorry, you never cry I’ve noticed”

Margaery shrugs, “I don’t cry”

“You can’t keep it all inside you know? Bottling it up won’t do you any good”

“I’m not bottling it up, we just spoke about it”

“But you’re hurting, I mean probably. You’re not alone Margaery, okay?”

Margaery squeezes Sansa’s hand, “I know and I thank you for that. Do I have the pleasure of your company all day?”

“I can leave”

“Don’t be stupid” Margaery stretches, “Just wondered what you wanted to do”

“Shall we sleep considering I woke you up early?”

“Do your parents know where you are?”

“Yeah, Arya’s leaving a note before she goes back to bed”

“What time did you get in last night?”

“Three ish, Arya was up by 6:15 throwing up, we got dressed and then left”

“You must be exhausted, yes bed I think” Margaery slides off her dressing gown and cuddles back in the bed.

Sansa takes off her dress and enters the bed in front of Margaery, allowing Margaery to spoon her. “Thank you for putting up with me, I keep planting myself on you”

“Don’t be stupid Sansa, you’re always welcome here”


	10. Chapter 10

J) Margaery’s Night

Sansa decides that Margaery has really gone above and beyond for her recently, she was always so understanding, so generous. She deserved to be treated, she plans it for a few weeks, charges people for lifts around town so that she can afford to send her family to a hotel for a night. She charges more because she’s driving people round in a Mercedes, because the hotel will cost more on a weekend.

She buys vodka, gin and wine, she cooks lasagna because Margaery’s favorite food is italian and buys a lot of snack food. Her plan is that they’ll watch movies and Sansa will “perform” sexually for her, if Margaery wants of course.

“Sansa?” Margaery calls as she opens the door.

“Hi” Sansa runs into the hallway, “Please tell me you haven’t eaten?”

“I haven’t, why?”

“I’ve cooked for you”

“You’ve cooked for me?”

“Yes, lasagna. I hope it’s okay, I’ve never cooked it before”

“I’m sure it will be” Margaery smiles and takes Sansa’s hands, “Why have you done this for me?”

“Because, you’ve been so kind to me, you always are and you always look after me. I wanted to repay you, I bought some alcohol, stuff that you like, we can watch whatever you want and later if you want me too, I will do nice sexual sex for you”

Margaery giggles, “Nice sexual stuff. You’re a gem Sansa, where are your family?”

“I paid for a hotel for them”

“All of them? That must have cost you loads Sansa, how can you afford that?”

“I’ve been driving people around in my evenings, just classmates, fellow students and charging them for it”

“What did you tell them?”

“I gave them money, I said this is for a hotel because I want to treat Margaery to a nice evening so I want access to the TV and the kitchen without having to jump over people”

“Why would you do this for me?”

“Because, you’re the gem. That’s the whole reason I’m doing this”

Margaery’s heart swells, no one had ever done something like this for her before. She draws Sansa into a hug and feels tears well in her eyes but she represses them, Sansa would think her pathetic to cry over this.

“Well let’s go eat and then I’d love to just watch films and cuddle maybe, if that’s not weird for you”

“Of course it’s not weird, we shall do that after we make sure I don’t give you food poisoning. You’ll want wine with dinner?”

“Oh yes, thank you”

~~x~~

“There’s no way that was your first time cooking lasagna, it was perfect”

“Well thank you, I’ve been practicing it in stages but I never get near the kitchen to have done the whole thing before, just different sauces and stuff”

“What time is your family back tomorrow?

“I’m not entirely sure, not early though. Why?”

“I was wondering if I had time to ravish you or not”

Sansa giggles, “I’m sure we can make time for that. I’m supposed to do that for you”

“Ravishing you makes me very happy”

Margaery switches to gin before selecting a movie, they’d sat at the table for a while talking, so she’d had two glasses of wine then, she was feeling mildly tipsy. She would have to watch herself this evening, it was there, constantly on the tip of her tongue, _I love you._

“Hey can I get a bit cheesy for a second?” Sansa takes both of Margaery’s hands.

“Of course”

“I’ve never had a friend like you before, I don’t know why I deserve you, to be as selfless as you are but thank you for everything you do for me” Sansa leans in for a kiss.

It’s not something they do outside of sex, same as cuddling, they don’t really do that unless they’re in bed. It makes Margery’s head hurts as to what this means for them. 

_ Just be happy. _

Their kiss is slow, normally it’s fast, it’s frantic with the excitement, the added arousal of sex. This is something else.

_ Isn’t this love?  _

Sansa moves her arms to around Margaery’s neck and slides her tongue in before parting. She smiles.

_ She’s so beautiful. _

Sansa rests her head on Margaery’s shoulder and picks her glass of wine up from the table, “So what do you want to watch?”

“Can you handle a horror?”

Margaery strokes Sansa’s hair as they watch the film. 

_ Watch yourself. _

She tells herself it’s calming, for herself and for Sansa, who is definitely more scared by the film than she is. 

“I know this is your night but can we please watch something nice after this?”

“Of course”

~~ x ~~

“ It feels weird sharing a bed with you when we’ve not had sex”

"We have before”

“Yes, we’ve been sleeping together more, haven’t we?”

“Yes, I suppose we have. Is that an issue?”

Sansa shakes her head, “I don’t think so, do you?”

“I promise I’ll never get tired of sleeping with you”

She says it when Sansa’s asleep. Despite the fact there are many beds that Margaery could sleep in tonight, she still ends up sharing Sansa’s. She’s spooning Sansa and Sansa is definitely asleep, snoring consistently, her mouth ajar. She would no chances otherwise.

"I love you Sansa” She says quietly into the night air.

She sighs and wonders if she’ll ever be able to spend time with Sansa without it feeling bittersweet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language used in this chapter, just a warning.

K) Festival  
  
The distant noise of music began to filter into the tent which stirred Margaery. She yawns, her muscles were physically exhausted, a full day of standing around and dancing had taken it out of her. She wasn’t sure what time they’d gone back to the tent, they’d been to a DJ tent for a bit and then smoked shisha at a pop up bar, it had been late though, the sun had been starting to rise.

Sansa was still asleep, wrapped up in her hoodie leaning against Margaery’s chest. The days were boiling but the nights were freezing, despite all the alcohol they’d consumed, Margaery had found it difficult to sleep.  
  
She sits up, reaches over Sansa to one of the mini boxes of cereal and eats it. They need to eat more today, Sansa had thrown up into a bush and Margaery had thrown up several times outside the tent whilst Sansa was having her evening shower.  
  
“Morning” Sansa says without opening her eyes.  
  
“Good morning, I need to go have a shower in a bit. I smell extremely unpleasant”  
  
“That’s why I had a shower last night”  
  
“Oh I couldn’t, it was so cold last night”  
  
“The showers are fucking boiling, honestly, you’ll lose a layer of skin”  
  
“How appealing”  
  
The festival so far had been joyous, lots of light and confetti and Sansa, she’d been so happy and laughing. Margaery was happy too, here she could pretend that they were together, their hands were always touching, arms always around each other, kissing occasionally, just joy and Margaery didn’t want it to end.  
  
Today she was wearing her clear poncho over her bra and black denim shorts with black Wellington boots, Sansa was wearing an open leather jacket with a navy denim skirt with trainers.  
  
Margaery was waiting outside the toilets when a man walked up to her, twenty something and he looked out of place. He was wearing jeans, a white tank top and he had greasy black hair.  
  
“Hang with me” He says.  
  
“I’m with someone”  
  
“I’m better”  
  
Margaery shakes her head, “I doubt that”  
  
“You want sex?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Dressed like that?”  
  
“It’s a festival, everyone dresses like this”  
  
“You’ve got some lip” He touches her arm and she pushes it off.  
  
“I’ll scream”  
  
“Easy little lady”  
  
Sansa emerges from the toilet and wraps her arms around Margery’s neck, “Can we help you?”  
  
“Oh, you’re faggots. That explains it, dykey little faggots”  
  
Margaery slaps him, “Fuck off”  
  
“Gladly, I don’t want to associate with your kind”  
  
Sansa slips her hand into Margaery’s, “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, fine. I’m sorry he said those things to you, I’m used to it”  
  
“Well you shouldn’t be, he’s a horny prick at a festival, people aren’t like that normally, your parents are an exception”

“ It’s fine Sans, we’re still going to have fun today.  He’s just an entitled prick who can’t understand why a woman wouldn’t want him. Anyway, were you sick?”

Sansa nods.

“Bless you, you want to just chill somewhere? Enjoy the sun”

“Yeah, that sounds good”

They head back up to where their tent is pitched, Margaery lays out two towels for them to sit on or in Sansa's case, lay on. Margaery drinks a cider whilst Sansa sunbathes, Sansa is somehow even more beautiful when she’s sun kissed.

“Are you staring at me Tyrell?” Sansa asks, “I can feel your gaze through my sunglasses”

“Sorry, it’s just, you’re beautiful”

“Sap, are we watching the fireworks tonight?”

“I sure hope so, with a can or three”

Sansa giggles, “I know we’re literally down the road but it feels like we’re so far from home. I don’t want to go back, it makes me think about university, I always thought I would stay in Winterfell but now”

“Ah”

“What?”

“Well, I was hoping you would stay in Winterfell and live with me”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Loras is moving out anyway. I’d love someone to share the place with me and I can’t think of anyone better than you but he’s moving out in September so”

“You want me to live with you from September?”

“Yeah, maybe as a trial period. If it doesn’t go well then we’ll go to separate places for university but if it does work out then it might be perfect"

“But go to university in Winterfell? I thought you would want to go home”

“Well I love you, I’ll follow you anywhere. Besides, with the situation with my parents it’s probably better if I’m not near them”

“Shouldn’t you tell your parents someone else will be living here? It is their house”

“It’s my house” Margaery insists, “It’s mine, they pay for it but it is my house. If I tell them a girl is moving into my house that’ll end my brief contact with them. They won’t believe me if I tell them we’re not dating. Do you think your parents would let you?”

“Yeah, I can’t see why not. Will you study art?”

“Most likely, just to piss my parents off even more”

“Well thank you, you make my life very simple”

“Sansa”  
  
Sansa turns to see Daenerys stood behind her, “Dany”  
  
Margaery inwardly dies, Daenerys is beautiful, she’s wearing a black kimono with leggings and black leather boots, her almost snow white hair is braided and hangs down by her shoulders.  
  
“You look well” Dany smiles.  
  
“Thank you”  
  
Daenerys turns to Margaery, “Sorry, hello, I’m Daenerys Targaryen but most people call me Dany and you are?”  
  
“Margaery, Tyrell”  
  
“Oh you’re Margaery, gods you’re beautiful”  
  
“Wait you know of me?”  
  
“I know of you yes, this one talked about you a lot”  
  
“I did?”  
  
Dany nods, “It’s fine though, it was good to see you”  
  
“Yeah you too”  
  
“That was Daenerys?” Margaery exclaims, “She’s gorgeous”  
  
“Um yeah”  
  
Margaery closes her eyes, a normal best friend would encourage Sansa to go after her, there was no reason why she couldn’t.  
  
“You should get her number”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, why not?”  
  
“Um yeah okay, I’ll be back in a second”  
  
Margaery watches Sansa run after Dany, they hug and Sansa hands her phone to Dany. Margaery bites back a sob and clenches her hands into fists.  
  
_Be brave Margaery._  
  
“So you got it then?” She asks as brightly as she can manage when Sansa returns.  
  
“Yeah, Thank you for pushing me”  
  
Margaery bites the inside of her lip, “You’re welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter for Margaery, saying the words "I love you" to Sansa and then Sansa ending up with Dany, my deepest apologies.


	12. Chapter 12

L) Loras

He had found her.

The memory hardly ever leaves his head. Entering his sister’s room to find her sprawled out on the bed, at first he thought she was asleep but then he’d seen the pill bottles. Her pulse had seemed so weak, he had carried her, run down the stairs screaming for his parents all the while knowing it was their fault that she’d done this.

It had shocked him, he knew that his sister had been struggling at home, he was too but he’d never expected that. Perhaps he had been blind sighted by his own pain to not see hers and he had had Renly but she had had no one.

He’d gotten better than at trying to read his sister, they had not discussed it but it was obvious to him that she was in love with Sansa Stark and since she had returned from the festival, they had not seen each other as much and Margaery had been a lot sadder.

They were watching a movie when he chooses to address the issue, Margaery has been absent most of the day, barely speaking, barely engaging with anything.

“Margaery”

She turns to face him and smiles, “Loras”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course, what about?”

“About you, about the festival. What happened there?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been sad since then, Margaery, are you in love with Sansa?”

“Yes” She states sadly and looks away, “I breathe her in Loras”

“And she doesn’t feel that way for you?”

“She’s dating someone, a girl, they had a one night stand a few weeks ago and she saw her at the festival so now they’re dating”

“Well then, we need to find you someone”

She smiles, “You’re sweet but it’s fine, I’m happy for her”

“Come on, no you’re not. You want her to be happy, but you want her to be happy with you”

“Well of course, I love her” Margaery sighs, “I love her so much, she doesn’t want me though so I’m happy for her that she wants Dany”

“Are you still sleeping together?”

“For the time being, she says Dany doesn’t mind. They’re hardly serious yet anyway. She bought me this beautiful golden necklace the other day”

Loras smiles, “You know, I really thought she liked you too. Maybe she’s just scared, if for some reason she’s that oblivious to the fact that you’re in love with her, maybe she’s scared she’ll lose you”

“I think she is, my sweet girl. I don’t think she’d say some things if she knew how I felt, sometimes she rips my heart apart”

Loras sighs, “But, you are okay aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighs, “Don’t make me spell it out”

“Oh the gods, Loras, yes of course I’m fine. That was a stupid mistake I made because I was young, I regret it, you know that”

“I found you and it was fucking terrifying so forgive me, for being cautious”

“Loras” She says, her voice softening, “I’m not angry at you, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that was like for you and what I put you through but I promise you, I’ll never ever do something like that again, okay?”

“Okay, I believe you”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been ages since I've updated. I started a new job and I went away again, updates will be less frequent as I've less time in my evenings now.

M) Worry

“I’m worried about you”

“Well don’t be, I’m fine”

Sansa looks her in the eye, “You know why I have to”

Sansa had turned up unexpected which was not unusual for her to do so, to find Margaery asleep in the middle of the day with a vodka bottle beside her. Loras was still living there at the moment but today he’d gone to see Renly, to sort something out with their house and Margaery had clearly taken full advantage of that. 

“Oh for Christ sake Sansa”

“You’re seriously mad at me?”

Margaery sighs, “No, of course I’m not. Just, everyone jumps to that conclusion. I’m not suicidal okay?”

S ansa nods, “So, what’s this then?”

Margaery shrugs, “Boredom”

“Boredom? Most people watch TV when they’re bored. Have you been in bed all day?”

“Why can’t I do that  on a weekend, after we’ve been in school all  week ?”

Sansa shrugs, “You just shouldn’t, not when you’ve been drinking”

“Is it better to walk it off dear Sansa?”

“It’s better to not randomly drink”

Margaery pats the bed for Sansa to sit down, “You know, you deserve better than me Sansa Stark”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you do so much for me. I don’t deserve you”

“Ach you’re right there” Margaery slurs, “ I’m a waste of space”

“Margaery, what’s happened? Why are you like this?  You ’re not okay, this is not okay. Are you locking yourself in your room?”

“Clearly not, I let you in didn’t I?”

“ No, y ou were sleeping.  I used the spare key”

“And I did not kick you out, not that I ever would” Margaery pecks her cheek, “My love”

“I’m here, it’s okay” Margaery rests her head on Sansa’s lap, Sansa strokes her fingers through Margaery’s hair, “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m here, I’ve got you”

“Love is overrated you know”

Sansa frowns, “Are you in love?”

“No” Margaery lies, “I just don’t have many people in my life Sansa, just you and Loras really now. Love is the ultimate aim,isn’t it?”

“Isn’t it happiness?”

“Which probably comes from love”

“Are you not happy?”

“Is anyone? Are you?”

Sansa pauses, yes, she was. She had Margaery, a good family, her other friends, a girlfriend currently. Her life had a lot of potential, she was happy.

“Yes, why are you not?”

“I’m letting people down”

“Who?”

“ My family, you”

“Me?”

Margaery nods, “I can do better”

“You’re being silly”

“I love you”

“I know”

“No, you don’t”

“You’re drunk sweetheart, I’m guessing walking is out of the question?”

Margaery sits up, presses her knees to her chest and sobs. Sansa wraps her arms around Margaery’s shaking body, “It’s okay, I’m going to protect you”

“You can’t protect me from what hurts me” Margaery splutters.

“I can try and make it better, you always do for me”

Margaery shakes her head, “You will try and fail, but I appreciate it, genuinely”

Margaery lifts her head and leans against Sansa’s side.  Her eyes are piercing blue, shining with her tears, Sansa tilts her head and presses a kiss to Margaery’s lips.

Margaery pushes her away, “Don’t do that, not if you don’t mean it” Margaery sighs, “We shouldn’t do that, you have a girlfriend”

Sansa nods, “Yes, I do. You’re right”

“How is that going?”

Sansa smiles, “Okay, thank you”

“Thank you for being here with me, I know I’m not making much sense. I’m just a bit odd right now, don’t worry Sansa, but, thank you”

“You’re welcome”


	14. Chapter 14

N) Dany

“So, starting your final year. That’s got to be stressful” Dany says, sipping from a bottle of cider. It’s getting near the end of summer and that’s stressing Sansa out a bit because she’ll have less time with Dany.

“I guess it will be yeah”

“You’ll be having lots of stress relief sex with Margaery”

Sansa doesn’t react straight away, Dany told her it was fine so why was she making an issue out of it now?

“I can stop it”

“Oh no love, we wouldn’t want to deprive you of something”

Sansa sighs, “Is there an issue?”

“Just that, this will end soon”

“Why?”

“Because darling, we can both ignore the inevitable whilst we’ve got free time, whilst the sun is out and everything’s happy”

“The inevitable?”

“That you’re in love with Margaery”

“What?” Sansa scoffs, “No I’m not”

Dany nods, “You definitely are, I clocked it the first time we met, so did your sister”

“What? What did Arya tell you?”

“Just that you were in love with Margaery. I asked her if there was something going on and she said yes, that you were both obviously head over heels for each other but you hadn’t realized it yet”

“Then why do this? Why get involved with me at all?”

“You asked for my number which surprised me, I thought maybe I was wrong but I know now that I’m not and you’re sweet Sansa, you’re pretty, you’re very good at sex. We have fun don’t we? But when your real life begins again, school etc, we end because I won’t play second fiddle to her. I know you want to move in with her otherwise you’d have never mentioned the offer to me”

“Well yeah I do, but I also want to be with you”

“No, you don’t Sansa. Not as much as you want to be with her”

Sansa sighs, “What do I do?” she asks, almost helplessly.

“Tell her maybe, I’m sure she feels the same for you”

“Really? But she told me to get your number”

“Did she? You clearly didn’t see the daggers she gave me when we met”

“But why would she tell me to go after you?”

Dany shrugs, “Maybe to try and get over you, maybe she thinks you’re not interested. You must have thought about this Sansa, this can’t be brand new information to you”

“I’ve thought about it, briefly. But I’ve only thought about liking her not being in love”

Dany smiles, “I just think you are” Dany puts her arm around Sansa’s shoulder, “You’ll be alright Sans, you’ll work it out”

They call it quits after that night, Sansa gets Dany to drive her to Margaery’s house, soon to be her house. She’s not addressing any feelings she may have for Margaery tonight but she’s upset, she’s just going to tell her the truth, that herself and Dany have split.

Margaery groggily answers the phone to her and Sansa instantly feels guilty for waking her up, “Hello”

“Hi Marg”

“Oh Sansa” Margaery’s voice lifts, “Sorry I didn’t look who was calling. What can I do for you?”

“Can you let me in?”

“You’re here? Yeah of course, bare with”

Margaery comes to the door in a dressing gown, “You pick your timing don’t you?” She jokes but stops at the look on Sansa’s face, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Dany and me split”

“Oh, oh” Margaery sighs, “Darling I’m sorry, come in” Margaery takes her hand and leads her upstairs.

“I’m sorry I woke you up”

“Don’t be silly, is it even late?”

“Er” Sansa takes her phone from her pocket, “just coming up to midnight so yeah kinda”

“So what happened?” Margaery sits down at the end of her bed and Sansa sits beside her.

Sansa shrugs, “She doesn’t want to date me when things get “real”, when I go back to school and if I move in here. I guess she thinks I won’t have much time for her”

“You told her I asked you to move in?”

“Yeah, I thought honesty was the best policy but clearly not”

“Doesn’t Dany go to school? She’s not that much older than you, is she?”

“She’s 23, she thought I was older when she asked me to dance. She’s a photographer so I guess her life can be as hectic as she wants it to be. She said before she doesn’t like schedules so, I guess we were doomed”

“Did you like her?”

Sansa thinks for a moment, they had fun together like Dany said but thinking about it, she’d probably used Dany for a distraction from Margaery.

“I’m not sure” Sansa answers, “Maybe not really but we had some good times”

“It’s not because of our agreement is it?”

“She mentioned it but she was the one who said it was fine at the start, apparently I’d mentioned that at some point on the night out. I don’t know what I said then but I don’t think we started on the right foot, I spoke about you a lot apparently. She probably thought I was cheating when I kissed her”

Margaery just smiles at that.

_What are you thinking? Help me._

“I shouldn’t have come over again, sorry”

“It’s okay, I’ve missed you recently anyway. I don’t feel like I’ve seen you much”

“I guess we haven’t seen each other much, no”

“Cuddle with me” Margaery slips off her dressing gown and moves up the bed and under the covers.

Sansa follows her, Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa’s waist.

Sansa sighs.

“Forgive me, I know you’ve just split with your girlfriend but are you alright?”

“Yeah, it just wasn’t the best of evenings that’s all”

“Did you fight?”

Sansa shakes her head, “Not really no, she was a bit snarky with me but she’d been drinking so”

“Didn’t she drive?”

“Yeah, it was only one don’t worry. I’m not an idiot”

“Of course you’re not, it’s her I worry about. She’d have to be an idiot to let you go”

There’s that feeling again, that pain in her chest that somehow feels nice. Sansa closes her eyes, Dany’s right, her sister is right. That feeling is love, hopeful optimism that Margaery feels the same way. But that isn’t a conversation for today.

“Thanks” Sansa manages to smile.

“You’re welcome sweetie”


	15. Author's Note

Hello guys :)

Thank you so much for the support around this work.

I'm working full time and really struggling to dedicate time to this work so it's on hiatus for now. 

I have some ideas for chapters saved but they're not complete and not up to par compared to other chapters' so I don't feel right publishing them.

Thanks again, I will post a completed chapter when I have it.


	16. “I’ve had a rough day and all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story

Margaery dragged her back through the doorway of her flat, she wanted to be alone so she could drink a large majority of the vodka she had bought without any criticism from her flatmate. She just wanted to sit in front of the TV, cuddled under a blanket and maybe watch something slightly sexual, to give herself a release that she needed.

That did not happen.

She loved her flatmate, she really did. Sansa was funny, she was kind and sweet but she was not what Margaery needed today.

“Hello” Sansa said brightly from the kitchen as Margaery walked in, “Do you want anything?”

Margaery shook her head.

“Are you okay?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah” Margaery forced a smile.

She thought about going into their room and sleeping but she decided against it, she really wanted her alcohol now that she’d gone to the effort of buying it.

“I have some vodka if you want some?” Margaery offered.

Sansa glanced at her watch, Margaery couldn’t help but smirk, “It’s a bit early for me”

Margaery smiled, “Of course, can you get me a glass?”

“Sure” Sansa reached into the cupboard behind her and handed Margaery a glass. She took the vodka out of her bag and poured it into the glass, fetched some ice from the fridge and sat down on the sofa.

“Straight?” Sansa asked, “Margaery, what’s wrong?”

“I failed an assignment” Margaery sighed, “I really should have passed it, when my parents find out about this they’ll be furious”

“Do they need to find out?”

“Not yet but, I’m really struggling” Margaery admitted, tears welled up in her eyes. “I’ve never struggled at school before, but it’s really fast and there’s so much to remember and I’m really worried I’m not going to pull though” She sniffed and took a sip of her vodka.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Can I cook for you?”

Margaery smiled, “No darling, it’s okay. Thank you though”

"Should I leave you alone?”

Margaery sighed, the answer is yes but she doesn’t want to be rude, “I just want a drink and to cuddle up on the sofa. You’re welcome to join me”

"Um okay” Sansa placed the last plate on the side to dry, she fetched a blanket from the bedroom and handed it to Margaery before getting a glass for herself. “Do you mind if I have some then?”

"Of course not, I’m not going to drink a whole bottle by myself. Thank you for the blanket”

"You’re welcome, what do you want to watch?”

"Well if I’m honest, I was going to watch something sexual but I’m not going to do that whilst you’re here, so maybe a comedy”

"I really can leave"

Margaery giggled, “Sansa, pick a comedy”

“Bridesmaids?”

“Sounds great”

"Will your family really be furious with you?” 

Margaery nodded, “The Tyrells don’t do underachieving, my family isn’t really the loving kind. We’re more the achieving kind, more of the heartless kind”

“Not you, you’re lovely”

"Sweet” Margaery smiled, “But yes, me and my brother are very different to my parents. My grandmother wants me to be like her, she’s caring but in an abrupt way, smartest woman I’ve met, my grandmother. What's your family like?”

“Large, I’ve got two older brothers, a younger sister and two younger brothers”

“Blimey”

“Your brother is older than you?”

“Yes, although it doesn’t feel that way”

“Men mature slower than women, my brother Jon is 25, Robb is 22 and they still act like teenagers”

“How old are your other siblings?”

“Arya’s 17, a year younger than me. Bran is 15 and Rickon is 13”

“Quite the mix then, your poor parents must have their hands full.  You must miss them, you’re from Winterfell right? That’s quite far from here”

“Yes, I miss them terribly. I’m glad that you’re here, I was really worried about who I’d be sharing a room with but you make the distance between me and my family seem bearable somehow. You’re from Highgarden?”

“Yes, I miss the place and I miss my brother but I do not miss my family”

“You could come back with me, for Christmas if you don’t want to go home. It would make it easier for you to lie to them about your studies, if you need to. If you want to, of course, I mean it’s only Christmas, you might hate me by then”

“I find that unlikely, that would be lovely Sansa but I don’t want to impose”

“You wouldn’t be, my family would like to meet the person I’ m living with.  That’s enough vodka for me, I don’t know how you drink that”

“You get used to it”

“You drink it a lot?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Have you seen any vodka since we’ve been living together?”

“Good point”

“I just meant that it’s not as bad as the first sip, you get used to it”

“Are you sure you don’t want any food?”

“I’m fine, thank you though Sansa. I just feel like rotting tonight”

“ You don’t have a boyfriend do you?”

“Girlfriend” Margaery corrected, “But no, I don’t”

“Sorry that was presumptuous of me, shocks me that somebody hasn’t snapped you up”

“Are you flirting with me?”

Sansa smirks, “Maybe, I didn’t get any gay vibes from you”

“I didn’t get any from you”

“My sister’s gay too”

“My brother too.  Hey, t ell me something I don’t know about you”  


“Okay, let me think” Sansa giggled, “My first thought, when I met you was that you look like an actress I sometimes masturbate over, so that’s awkward”  
  
“Who’s the actress?”  
  
“Natalie Dormer”  
  
“Ah yes, I’ve been told that before. She’s your type?” Sansa shrugged. “Have you had a girlfriend before?”  
  
“Kinda, my best friend and I had a friends with benefits situation. You?”  
  
“No, never. Just like girls”  
  
“I can see why, girls are beautiful”  
  
“They are,  why are you being bold this evening?”

“We live together, there’s not much point in holding back. We’re over a month in now, you seem nice enough”

“I thought I was lovely earlier on”

“Now now”

“What would you have watched if I wasn’t here?”

“I’m not sure, Black Swan maybe. That’s quite a tense, sexual film, bit disturbing though”

“ Mm a good film though”

“Tell me something I don’t know about you”

“Okay, I’m not sure I can live up to yours. Okay, when I was in High School I was very good at French and putting on a French accent so I used to try and woo potential partners with it. It was not very successful”

“Seriously?”

“Oui mademoiselle. Do you speak any other languages?”

“Unfortunately not, do you like family guy?”

“Sure” Margaery leans back against Sansa’s chest and her eyes begin to droop.

“Are you falling asleep?” 

“No, talk to me. Tell me more about you, you interest me”

Sansa smiled, “You’re very cute like this, all half asleep. Even if you are leaning all over me”

Margaery yawed, “I can move”

“No, it’s nice to have someone to cuddle”

“We could share a bed?” Margaery suggested.

“That’s risky”

“Risky?”

“I was flirting with you earlier” Sansa admitted.

“Ah” Margaery leant up to peck Sansa’s lips and interlocks their hands.

“Oh, would you like to date?”

“I’d love to”

“Great, right now I really think you should go to bed”

“It’s early though”

“It’s okay, I’ll come with you”

Sansa moved the two bedside tables in the centre of the room and pushed hers and Margaery’s bed together, placing a table on either side of the bed. Margaery placed her vodka bottle on it and turned her back to Sansa to change.

“I feel a bit awkward now” Margaery confessed, she was laying next to Sansa, both laying on their back, looking rather nervous to touch each other. “Keep talking to me”

“I don’t know what to tell you if I’m honest”

“Anything, tell me about your family”

“Okay, Arya is dating the best looking girl in her year. Arya’s going to study sport psychology at university, she wants to become a coach or a teacher”

“Really? I’m not sure I could handle that many kids. You’re going to become a writer right?”

“Hopefully, my brother Robb is a footballer and Jon is in the army. My mum is an author though so hopefully she can give me some contacts when I’m done with my degree”

Margaery nodded, “My family does politics, my grandmother is Olenna Redwyne, you may have heard of her”

“The Prime minister of Highgarden, yes I’ve heard of her. Wow”

“Mm, my whole family was so thrilled when I told them I was going to be doing art at university. They wanted me to be like her, Gran has been training me for it since I was little”

“I think you’ll be a great artist”

“Thanks” Margaery took Sansa’s hand in her own, “If we are going to date then I would like very much to come back to Winterfell with you”

“Good, I would like you to as well”

“You’re so beautiful Sansa” Margaery finally turns to face Sansa and rests her head on Sansa’s chest. 

“Oh, thank you” Sansa blushed.

"You’re welcome”

 


End file.
